


jealousy

by yawniverse



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: ;))), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, release the beast!, we all need this from zen am i right ;)))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 19:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawniverse/pseuds/yawniverse
Summary: you just finished babysitting elizabeth the 3rd. zen wasn't really enthusiastic about the idea of you alone with jumin, but what if you use that against him?→ one shot





	jealousy

_**jealousy**_

“I’m home!” you say, slipping off your shoes and bag. You had just finished babysitting Elizabeth the 3rd, seeing as you had nothing else to do today. You change out of your clothes into a shirt and gym shorts, then hearing Zen’s voice. 

“Babe! You’re back!” He opens the door, his smile brightening up your mood immediately. You go to hug him, and he nuzzles against your cheek. “And you’re finally away from Jumin, that jerk.”

You giggle at his jealousy. “How was work?” His face brightens up, and he starts talking about how great his new role is as you walk into the living room. You smile at how happy he is, and sit next to him on the couch.

Smirking, you move to sit on his lap comfortably. “So, will you be showing off those hard _abs_ again during your performance?” 

He looks taken aback for a second, his eyes widening before a mirroring devilish smirk appears on his face. “Oh? Unfortunately, no. But I could give you a _private_ show if you’d like.” He whispers into your ear, blowing a puff of hot air. 

You whimper, your fingers curling in his shirt. Just then, you remember about how he was so against you going over to Jumin’s. You loved it when he was jealous, so you decided to take advantage of it.

“About how my day went, I took care of Elizabeth the 3rd today. Jumin arrived later, and I talked with him a bit too.”

He groans in annoyance.

Your smirk widens, “Before leaving, I just gave him a hug and some thanks for keeping me.”

“You gave him a hug?” His eyes narrow, and his hands grip onto your waist protectively. 

“Yeah, nothing wrong with that, right?” You prod him. 

His hands tighten on your waist. “If you’re jealous, just say so.” You state, smiling innocently. 

“I am _not_.”

You start tracing shapes on his chest, “You know, _Jumin was wearing a new suit today_.”

You smile, knowing your next lines would break his façade. 

“It was tighter, and it looked good on him.” You whisper into his ear.

His eyes twitch, and he starts digging his nails into your waist, his ruby orbs filled to the brim with jealousy.

You link your arms around his neck and lean closer, breathing against his lips. “He looked _handsome_ , even.”

He growls angrily, bringing up a hand to pull your head and lead your mouth to his. He doesn’t waste any time, licking your lips before kissing you intensely, his tongue swirling around yours.

You moan into his mouth, tugging at his silver locks. He starts pushing your head even closer, mouth-fucking you as his tongue causes wonders on you.

You moan more into his mouth as you feel his nimble fingers starting to trail up and down your thighs, causing you to shiver. You’re running out of breath, but you don’t _dare_ push him away.

When you finally part, you breathe heavily, catching your breath, your eyes half-lidded and his face determined as he licks his lips.

“Are you trying to tease me, baby? Remember how I told you that you shouldn’t look at _any man_ besides me? You’re only mine.” He gets closer to you, licking the shell of your ear. “And I’m not sharing you.”

He starts licking the inside of your ear, nipping on the shell slightly. Your head falls into the crook of his neck, nails digging into his collarbones. He continues moving across your jaw and neck, smirking. “Does it feel ticklish?” you nod against his shoulder, trying not to moan. 

“Hm, are you sure it’s just ticklish and not anything _else_?” He suddenly bites onto your weak spot, and your head lifts as you moan straight into his ear. 

His eyebrows furrow as he groans, his hips inadvertently thrusting upwards against yours.

You force your lips on his again, sucking on his tongue. He moans into your mouth, and the vibrations make you see stars. When you part, you look straight into his eyes, threading your fingers through his locks and tugging as hard as you can. 

His jaw goes slack as he faces the ceiling. “Nngh—!” He liftss you up from his lap and throws you back onto the couch, spreading you out for him. He throws his shirt off, grinning mischievously. “I’m gonna punish you for teasing me like that. Especially for calling another man handsome.”

He bends down, pulling off your clothes. His eyes narrow in on you, raking down your body. He bites his lip, pulling you closer by your thighs.

“All mine.”

He tugs his shorts off, throwing it off somewhere in the room. He rubs himself, showing how hard he is. “Look at what you’ve done, babe.” He licks his lips, and you can’t help but imagine what other ruthless things he could do to you with it.

You unhook your bra, getting up and let the straps fall down your shoulders, teasing him when you don’t take it off completely. He growls, and you shiver from the look he’s giving you. “It’s _so hot_ Zen…” 

“Help me, _please_.”

You look at him, leaning on your elbows and biting your bottom lip. You spread your legs wider for him, looking him straight in the eye.

His pupils are blown, and his cock swells against his boxers as he lets out a loud moan. “Shit, you’re _so_ damn pretty like this.”

He starts to grind against you, pulling off your bra as he kisses down your collarbone all the way down to your waist. He runs his fingers up your thigh teasingly as he puts them on his shoulders, “Only I can make you this _wet_ , hm?” He says against your thigh, and you immediately thread your fingers through his hair. You close your eyes, relishing in the feeling of him kissing you through your panties. 

“Look at me.” You open my eyes slightly, just enough to make eye contact. You almost stop breathing at the sight of him staring at you through his bangs, his ruby eyes shooting you a look that goes straight to your core.

In exchange, he moans against you upon seeing your dazed expression. “Don’t show that look to anyone but me.” He says, pressing his tongue against you, making you whine. “Don’t make those noises for anyone but me.” You grind against his mouth, “ _Please_ , Hyun!” He growls and throws off your panties, flipping you over. He lifts you by your hips, so that only your ass was lifted up towards him on your knees. 

He doesn’t do anything for a while, and you turn around to look at him. “Ze-“ you choke on a gasp as he suddenly shoves his tongue into your core. You start shaking, as he works wonders with his tongue again, causing you to bite down on your knuckles. 

You reach closer and closer, pushing against him as you moan, “I-I’m gonna—“ He suddenly pulls away, making you whimper. You look back at him, frowning. “Why’d you s-stop?” He smirks, pulling off his boxers. “I did say I would punish you for teasing me like that.” He says, chuckling as he presses against you with his cock. 

“Beg.” He says, rubbing the tip against you teasingly. “P-Please! Hyun, I need you so badly!” He leans down, playing with your nipples. “And where do you need me, hm?” You moan, taking one of your arms down to pull his arm to your clit, rubbing his fingers against you. “Here! Please, Zen...”

He licks your ear, getting up to dig his nails into your hips and slides in slowly, as if he wanted you to memorise the feeling of him thrusting so deeply into you. 

You both moan as he finally reaches the hilt, satisfied. He thrusts slowly in and out, and you dig your nails into the couch cushions. 

”Zen— harder...!” you scream, thrusting backwards into him. He growls, “I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week.” before immediately increasing his thrusts until he’s going in so hard the couch starts creaking. He digs his nails into your hips deeper in order to hold you in place, making you cry out his name again. 

“Don’t cry out _anyone’s_ name like that except mine.” His hand lands heavily onto your ass, making you clench down hard on him. Your head hangs down, enveloped in pleasure. 

“You like that, huh?” He asks, spanking you again. “Yes— Hyun!” You whimper as he hits you again. 

He tugs on your hair to pull you back and the stinging sensation makes you whine again. He leans down towards your ear, “Your pussy feels s- _so_ good babe.” His crude words make you clutch tightly onto the fabric of the couch, and you moan back, “Your c- mmh! I love your _big_ , _thick_ , cock pounding into me from behind too— Hnng!”

He grows bigger inside of you, biting your ear and groaning loudly. You swing your head back against his shoulder. “I-I’m gonna —“ you moan as he bites down on your neck. “Me too, b-babe.”

Suddenly, you’re sent spiraling, your thighs shaking vigorously as you moan breathily, hot tears of pleasure gathering in your eyes. “H- _Hyun_!” you shiver and shake against him, moaning as you reach your high. He moans, and with one final thrust, he reaches his high and trembles against you. You fall on your hands, breathing heavily.

He carefully slides out, both of you groaning from the loss of warmth. You turn around shakily to lie on your back, holding your hands out for him as he falls into your arms, chuckling breathily as you giggle back. He rests his head in your neck, sending tingles through you as his warm breath puffs against you.

“I love you.” you say, smiling into his neck. He says back, “I love you too.” while kissing your neck. 

You sit like that silently for a while, relishing in each other’s presence. You start giggling after realising something. He gets up on his elbows, leaning his head on his hand as his eyes gleam with adoration. He smiles softly, tucking a strand of hair behind your ear. 

“What’s so funny?”

“If this is the reaction I’ll get from making you jealous, I should probably do it more often.”

—


End file.
